Say It
by LordPeep
Summary: Regal has the perfect cure for Christian's insolence. Christian/William Regal slash. Please don't bash the pairing - Englishmen need love too! Not a lot of plot here, but plenty of smut to follow. Chapter three is now up. The rating has been raised!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Say It

Rating: NC-17, eventually.

Pairing: Christian and erm…William Regal.

Genre: Filth and humor.

Warnings: Smut, BDSM, Non-con (sort of-ish), Oral/Anal, all the good stuff.

Summary: Regal has the perfect cure for Christian's insolence.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author Notes: I haven't wrote a wrestling slash fic in a long time, but the idea for this one has been nagging at me for months. I just tend to write filth so if you find any plot in here, shoot it on sight 'cause it's trespassing. I don't expect to have many readers considering the pairing. I think I'm one of the few rare people who finds William Regal attractive, but I hope there are some die-hard slashers out there who are willing to give this story a shot. This is only the first part. Next part will follow soon. Enjoy Chapter One.

**Say It**

"**ECW CHAMPION CHRISTIAN :-)"**

'Unbelievable. He's actually drawn a smiley face on his door. A smiley bloody face, for goodness sake...'

William Regal muttered to himself, sneering at the crudely scribbled sign pinned to the dressing room door. He could hardly believe Christian's lack of decorum. The man was pushing forty, yet he was drawing faces on doors like a bored infant! Truth be told, the only thing that actually surprised Regal was that the sign was written in permanent marker and not crayon. Christian had never acted in accordance with his age - not for as long as William had known him, anyway. Perhaps that was the secret to his appeal, the key to his popularity both in the ring and out. If so, then the Englishman was more than happy being a social outcast.

He raised a hand to knock on the locker room door, but then lowered it and yanked the handle. He was well beyond politeness when it came to dealing with Christian. Entering the champ's locker room, he found the private changing area empty, but could hear running water drowning out the sound of a vaguely familiar melody. William rolled his eyes when he realised that Christian was softly singing his own entrance music as he showered. The Canadian sounded surprisingly cheerful for someone who had just lost a match, and then been mercilessly beaten down by the number one contender for his title.

William smirked at that thought. Defeating Christian that night had given him such a rush. As he had held the obnoxious champion's shoulders to the mat for the three count, elation coursed through his veins. Both the embarrassment of his breakneck defeat at Summerslam and all the petulant and disrespectful remarks Christian had made about him recently had momentarily disappeared, to be replaced by a split-second of the ecstatic joy that only having complete power over another person can give. William wanted that feeling again, and soon.

The sound of water ceased, leaving only Christian's merry humming filling the silence. Smoothing down the lapel of his navy blue jacket, William straightened up and prepared to confront his rival. For the first time since arriving, he noticed the ECW championship glinting where it sat atop Christian's carryall. William licked his lips at the sight of the title. Soon, that precious belt would be his. He was sure of it. He'd done more than enough work lately to ensure as much. Ever since moving to ECW, William had devoted a considerable amount of his time to watching as many tapes of Christian's matches as he could get his hands on. It had become somewhat of an obsession. He had made it his personal mission to develop a second nature for anticipating Christian's every movement, his every breath. He was going to make Christian regret the day he ever signed on the dotted line to return to WWE.

And to think that he had heard through the grapevine that Christian, apparently perturbed by the lack of familiar faces on ECW, had been rather happy to hear that his fellow veteran was joining the brand! William had certainly done a good job of changing his tune...

Christian eventually emerged from the shower cubicle, a towel draped loosely around his slender waist. He paced across the cold concrete floor into the changing area, rubbing his aching head tiredly. Upon seeing Regal he grinned coolly, quirking an eyebrow at the suited Englishman.

'You know, it's not considered good etiquette to jump a guy in a towel.'

William adjusted the amethyst tie hanging around his neck before neatly clasping his hands behind his back. He took his time disdainfully regarding the younger man in front of him, scanning the faintly tanned form from top to toe. Short blonde hair, twinkling cerulean eyes, full lipped smirk, slightly haired chest, toned stomach, narrow hips and slender legs. Not at all unpleasant to look at – though it was a shame the individual beneath it all was an utter imbecile. William's eyes swept back up to meet Christian's, and he flashed his patented snobby smile.

'I have no intention of 'jumping' you, my dear boy.'

Understandably sceptical, Christian glanced around the locker room, and William was pretty sure of the reason why.

'I can assure you, my two associates aren't here. It's just me.'

Whether Christian believed William or simply didn't care was unclear as he turned to his bag. He made quite a performance of moving his title, pausing to polish its golden face with a theatrical flourish of his wrist. The other man pretended not to notice, shaking his dishevelled brunette waves out of his eyes as Christian glanced back over at him.

'So, what is 'just you' doing in my locker room anyway?'

'I have something I wish to discuss with you.'

'Really?' Christian said, sounding uninterested as he pulled his jeans from his bag. 'Well, you already have your re-match for my title. What more could you possibly want from me?'

'This isn't about the championship. I wanted to address the way you-'

A soft thud cut the Englishman off mid-sentence. William's jaw dropped as he drank in the sight of newly exposed flesh, slightly less bronzed than that he had observed before, but equally as perfect. Regal's face flushed a shade of scarlet as he struggled to remember what he had been saying. When memory failed him, he simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

'Bloody hell fire!'

Surprised by the outburst, Christian turned to face his flustered adversary.

'What? Is there a pimple on my ass or something?'

Christian ran his hands over the immaculate skin of his bare hip, sniggering when Regal's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

'Why, you brazen little... Have you no shame, man? You can't just drop your towel in front of me like that!'

'Why not?' Christian laughed. 'Scared you'll...what's that weird English expression you use? 'Go blind', is it?'

'I beg your pardon?! I'll have you know that I'm a gentleman!'

'And I'm a champion. And as a champion, it's my right to get naked whenever I want. Especially in my own locker room.'

Scandalised, William strained to find his words, and to keep his eyes front and centre. Unable to do both, he let out a squeak of outrage and spun melodramatically to face the door. Christian rolled his eyes.

'Alright, fine. Don't bust a blood vessel, dude. Just give me a second.'

Taking his sweet time slipping into his jeans, Christian studied the Englishman's tense posture and smiled. He liked this side of Regal. Evil Bond villain wannabe Regal was pretty cool, but the good old fashioned camp eccentric Regal was just plain hilarious. Despite all that had transpired between them recently, Christian was still pretty glad to have his fellow veteran around. Ass-kickings aside, it had been fun so far. And if Christian had anything to do with it, things could only get more entertaining from here on out...

Having taken a few deep breaths, William felt the excess blood draining away from his face, as well as another unmentionable area. Thank goodness for his preference for wearing loose-fitting suit pants! Perhaps his reaction to the situation had been a little exaggerated. After all, they had worked together for years, so it wasn't as if he hadn't caught a glimpse of Christian's perfectly proportioned backside before. However, there was a big difference between having it right in your face like that and glancing over at it from across the other side of the communal showers. Not that he'd ever done **that** intentionally, of course! Christian had just happened to be in his line of vision at the time…

'Okay, I'm decent,' Christian sighed. 'You know, **you're** the one who came into **my** locker room and waited for me to get out of the shower. You expect me to believe that it wasn't your intention to perve over my naked ass?'

'Filthy little swine that you are!' Regal growled, turning back. 'What makes you think that I-'

'In fact, I'm actually kind of offended. I always thought that you cultured Shakespearean types knew how to appreciate works of art, Bill.'

William bristled as **that word** detonated an explosive somewhere inside of him. It was a stark reminder of why he had come here in the first place. He gave Christian a serious look.

'Listen, that's precisely the reason I've come to talk to you.'

'To appreciate my work of art?'

'Ye-No!' William spluttered. 'Stop calling me Bill!'

'That again? It really bothers you that much? I think it suits you. It gives you a well-needed softer edge.'

Christian grinned playfully, running his fingertips over the lapel of Regal's jacket. Snarling under his breath, Regal snatched Christian's wrist, holding it firmly. Christian looked somewhat hurt by the action, shooting Regal a wounded look. William felt the breath catch in the back of his throat, his anger suddenly dwindling. What on earth was wrong with him today? He was a professional, for goodness sake! He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by naked flesh or puppy-dog eyes! Forcing a scowl, William locked eyes with Christian, trying his damnedest to ignore the beautiful expression on the younger man's face.

'I do not have a softer edge, nor do I want one,' he said sternly. 'My name is William, not Bill. Bill is a name for some feckless troglodyte standing in a dole queue in torn jeans and a grubby t-shirt. Before you stands a well-educated respectable gentleman, not some bloody street peasant. Ergo, I will ask – no, **demand** of you one last time...call me William.'

'How 'bout Willy?'

The Englishman replied by twisting and squeezing the wrist caught in his hand, allowing himself to enjoy the yelp of discomfort that escaped Christian's lips.

'Ow, fuck! Okay, I'm only teasing you! William it is!'

Satisfied, Regal released Christian, observing the hurt pout on the blonde's face in amusement. 'I've made myself clear then?'

'As crystal.'

Grinning wickedly, Regal watched the younger man rubbing at the red imprints on his wrist. Pitiful. 'Well then, in that case I suppose I shall be seeing you - and your title - next week.'

William gave Christian a curt bow as he turned towards the door. Just as he reached for the handle, he heard Christian's reply.

'I suppose you shall...**Bill**.'

Regal's hand froze. He glanced over his shoulder sharply and was met with yet another teasing smirk. As Christian returned to getting ready, William found himself unsure what to think of his rival's actions. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to wipe that antagonising look from Christian's handsome face. But on the other, he felt he needed to rise above the petty name-calling and focus on what was important. Namely, kicking the life out of the little swine that following week. And of course, reliving that wonderful feeling of having Christian totally at his mercy. This seemed like the more logical thing to do. After all, Christian was only trying to get a rise out of him, to distract him in order to defeat him. And Regal couldn't keep allowing that to happen.

As if to reassure himself, William glanced over at Christian one more time, just as the champ bent over to pick up his discarded towel. The Brit absently noted how fabulous Christian's shapely rear looked encased in skin-tight denim, especially from his vantage point. Before he could banish that notion from his thoughts, the image of Christian's gorgeous naked backside flashed through his mind once more. Regal felt himself shudder as hot blood surged through his system, and then cursed under his breath. It seemed that despite his efforts, Christian had still managed to get a 'rise' of some description out of him. Either way, it was another lapse in concentration, yet another defeat. And William wasn't content to suffer it.

Observing how Christian nursed the back of his aching head again, the Englishman was hit by a sudden wave of inspiration. With a sly smile, William removed his hand from the door handle. He silently turned towards Christian as he reached into the inner breast pocket of his jacket, his fingers sliding around the familiar metal object concealed within. Perhaps he wouldn't need to wait quite so long to have Christian at his mercy once more...


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Many thanks to those who read/commented on the first part. I honestly didn't think anyone was going to read this thing, so I really do appreciate it. Here's chapter two. Things aren't quite NC-17 just yet, but we're getting there. Sorry if this part drags a little - I tend to over-embellish on sexual stuff. It ends a little abruptly too, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

**Say It – Chapter Two**

Christian groaned as the dark fog clouding his mind began to lift. His eyes slowly opened to the sight of florescent lighting and white ceramic, and a dull ringing in his ears. As the feeling in his body started to return, there was a sharp pain in the side of his skull. What the hell had happened?

He felt an abrupt surge of panic due to a strange sensation of falling even though he was standing, albeit shakily. Having reassured himself that his feet were firmly on the ground, he then found that he couldn't move his arms. His wrists were bound together behind his back with what appeared to be a surprisingly soft yet strong length of material. Christian tugged at the bonds half-heartedly, but found doing so only made them become tighter. He experimented with taking a step forward, and discovered that the other end of the soft rope had been tied firmly to the steel shower faucet behind him. Christian sighed deeply. This was most inconvenient.

'Ah, you're awake.'

Christian's head snapped up at the sound of Regal's usual condescending tone. The Englishman stood in the open doorway of the shower cubicle, hands behind his back as he delightedly observed his shirtless captive's predicament. Regal's jacket and tie were now missing, leaving him dressed only in a lavender shirt and navy suit pants. Just when Christian thought this situation couldn't get any more uncomfortable, Regal stepped inside the cubicle, pulling the frosted glass shower door shut behind him. Now with less than a foot of space between them, the predatory gaze Christian was being shot was clear to see, even through his bleary eyes. Smirking devilishly, Regal slowly unfastened the top button of his shirt. This simple action was more than enough to set off alarm bells in Christian's head.

'What the fu-'

Before he could complete his sentence, Christian was silenced. A hand had clamped firmly over his mouth, while another brandished a pair of brass knuckles in front of his face. Eyeing the offensive object cautiously, Christian slowly started to remember how he had ended up in this position.

'I would advise you to keep you voice down,' Regal murmured. 'I'm not a sure a concussion or a fractured skull would aid you in your quest to remain champion, now would it?'

Christian didn't acknowledge this point, only shuddering involuntarily as he felt the other man's lips brush his ear as he spoke. Intrigued by this reaction but not totally satisfied with it, Regal clamped his thumb and index finger together over Christian's nostrils, blocking off his air supply entirely. The momentary rush of alarm caused Christian to nod frantically in agreement. The second his nose was released, he defiantly bit down on the hand still covering his mouth. An unnerving grin spread across Regal's face as he reluctantly released Christian and watched him gasp for air.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?!'

Unperturbed by the other man's somewhat muted anger, Regal took a step back as he casually polished the brass knuckles on his shirt. He did so in an exaggerated fashion, blatantly mocking Christian's theatrics with his title belt earlier.

'Well, I think that I may be illustrating a point. I have a little lesson planned for you, my dear boy. I'm going to teach you why trying to get under my skin is a seriously ill-advised thing to do.'

His sinister authoritative tone sent shivers down Christian's spine. They weren't all bad shivers either - all the more reason for Christian to do his best to conceal them. He rolled his eyes as he looked away from the Englishman, trying to appear nonchalant. Pocketing his weapon, William closed the distance between them once more and grabbed Christian's chin in his hand, forcing the younger man to look at him.

'I hope you can appreciate that you have nobody else to blame but yourself for this turn of events, Christian. It's your own fault for being such a horrid little cretin. It's your own fault for choosing to call me…that name. What was it that you called me again? Do remind me.'

Christian continued to stare blankly at the other man, who chuckled darkly at the lack of response.

'Cat got your tongue, Christian? You certainly pick your moments to choose to keep your mouth shut, don't you? Unfortunately, acting dumb isn't going to save you now.'

Christian's eyes widened as he felt fingers toying with the fastening of his jeans, his body tensing as the zipper slid downwards. When Christian didn't even attempt to fight him off, Regal couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. But as he yanked the tight denim material down his prisoner's legs, he discovered why. Christian wasn't wearing underwear. He probably didn't want to risk anything sensitive getting caught in those tiny metal teeth by making a fuss. Squirming like bait on a hook, Christian tried not to look too humiliated as the Englishman stood back to admire his handiwork.

'Why, whatever is the matter?' Regal drawled, tossing the jeans aside. 'I thought you wanted me to appreciate the view of you in all your exquisite nakedity. Or perhaps you were just teasing. All talk, as usual.'

Although cringing on the inside, Christian forced an acerbic smile. He was determined to keep a cool exterior.

'Oh, it's not that. I'm just surprised. After seeing the way you fawn over Kozlov and Jackson, I really didn't think I'd be your type.'

Mirroring Christian's sardonic smile, Regal nodded. 'How right you are. Usually, I wouldn't waste my time on a scrawny irritating little muppet like you. But since you're apparently such a fine work of art, I feel inclined to make an exception…'

William reached out and ran his fingertips over Christian's slender stomach, marvelling at how the taut muscles beneath the skin's surface clenched at his delicate touch. Christian tried to kick Regal's hands away before they could venture any lower, but couldn't hit his mark from the awkward position he was caught in. He let out a cry of frustration as those rough hands seized his hips, holding him still. He met Regal's gratified smile with a cold glare.

'Fuck you.'

'My, my. Such insolence.' Regal's face drew dangerously close to Christian's. 'You're just asking for trouble from me now, aren't you?'

'Judging by what I already know, I'd be surprised if you could give me 'trouble' for any longer than, say…eight seconds?'

'What you think you know is irrelevant. I have the advantage this time. I'm in control tonight, my dear boy. And as you can see, I'm in the perfect position to give you as much or as little 'trouble' as I see fit.'

Regal leaned against Christian implicitly, nuzzling his clothed thighs against Christian's exposed crotch. His heartbeat thundering, Christian desperately tugged at his bonds again, vainly clawing at the silken material. It suddenly dawned on him that it was likely to be Regal's missing tie that was binding his wrists so firmly. Something about that fact made Christian's cock twitch excitedly, and he mentally scolded himself before looking back at Regal.

'**This** is your idea of a 'perfect position'? Really? 'Cause I would have thought that you'd prefer to have me on my back, since you seem to have such difficulty getting me there when we're in the ring.'

'And I thought that you'd appreciate the change of scenery. From what I hear, you spend enough time out of the ring on your back as it is.'

'I repeat – fuck you.'

William let out a short derisive laugh. 'All in good time, sunshine. Though it's good to know that you're so eager. But let's get back to business for the moment, shall we?'

He relished the infuriated look he was being shot before cupping Christian's chin in one hand. He lazily stroked the golden stubble with the pads of his index finger and thumb, noting how the Canadian's breathing was starting to quicken. Christian flinched as the sensation of the calloused fingers brushing his skin made his insides shudder. He pressed his ass into the cold steel faucet behind him, trying valiantly to hide his growing arousal from the other man.

'Now as you full well know, my name is not 'Bill',' William said evenly. 'My name is Lord William Steven Regal. Considering what a vile little swine you are, I ought to insist that you call me 'Lord Regal'. But since I'm feeling generous, you may call me 'William'. So, remind me - what is my name?'

Christian felt sure that simply giving Regal what he wanted wasn't going to get him a free pass out of this situation. Things were never that easy with Regal. That being the case, giving in now would make for a pointless defeat.

'Well, my dear chap. Considering what a vile little swine I am, I would have to maintain that your name is indeed 'Bill'.'

Regal took a deep breath to repress the overwhelming urge to slap Christian's impertinent little face for mimicking his voice.

'You have one more chance to answer correctly.'

The brief flash of anger in those icy eyes coupled with the menace evident in Regal's voice did nothing but intensify the chills wracking Christian's body. He knew full well that he was playing with fire by evoking Regal's wrath, but it was as if subconsciously the idea of getting burned was just too tempting for him to resist. He licked his lips and smirked as gave his final answer.

'Did I stutter? I said today's word is 'Bill'. Country of origin, England. Definition, a name for someone who is an uptight jackass. I'll even use it in a sentence for you. "Hey look, everyone – it's Lord Bill Jackass Regal!" Spelt B, I, double L. Bill.'

Christian fully expected the hard slap that Regal delivered to his face. He braced himself as he was shoved violently against the wall, crying out as his lower back collided with the steel faucet. Hot water spurted from the showerhead above, soaking both of them. Well aware of Christian's discomfort, Regal kept his prey awkwardly pinned to the wall as his eyes blazed furiously.

'That was your final chance. As far as I'm concerned, you have forfeited the right to any mercy from me. I'm going to do exactly what I want with you now, do you understand?'

'Does it really matter if I don't?'

Christian bit back a yelp as the back of William's hand collided with his cheek. His lip stung as blood welled up and spilled down over his chin.

'Keep your mouth shut. From now on, you'll speak only when I tell you to. I'll have no more cheek from you, sunshine. Not of the verbal variety, anyway.'

With a predatory growl, William grasped his prisoner's perfect ass tightly, grinding their hips together as he bit down on Christian's earlobe. Christian clamped his eyes shut as blinding bolts of pleasure charged his libido. Regal trailed his fingertips up Christian's back and over his sides, thrilled at how the younger man shuddered beneath him. Christian barely suppressed a moan as Regal's teeth grazed his shoulder blade. He squirmed, helpless to do anything as more blood surged to engorge his cock. It was as if someone had told the Englishman exactly what to do to light a fire under him. If such a person existed, he made a mental note to thank them in abundance later.

Regal's hands and mouth continued to explore the lean form writhing beneath him. He was surprised at how slight in build Christian really was. He'd never felt this small when they'd grappled in the ring. Perhaps Christian made himself look bigger when in combat somehow, like a cat would. Regal smirked at that comparison. Christian did have some cat-like qualities about him. Perhaps Christian was the kind of cat that liked to be stroked… One of Regal's hands travelled over Christian's rigid torso and down towards his crotch. When it reached its target, the Englishman's smirk widened. It seemed that not all of Christian was so unimpressively small.

Christian's eyes shot open as the other man's fingers wrapped around his semi-erect cock. He tried to avoid looking at Regal, but found it difficult not to. The Englishman's soaking wet shirt was now translucent, clinging to his masculine chest like a second skin. His damp hair hung like a dark dripping veil above his intense crystal blue eyes, and his face had flushed the most beautiful shade of red. Whether it was from the heat of the falling water or from the heat of the situation, Christian wasn't sure. Either way, Regal looked undeniably delicious, and Christian's eagerness for a taste was growing by the second.

Regal suddenly ducked his head and bit Christian's nipple, causing the Canadian to half hiss, half yelp in breathless pleasure. He cringed as he heard Regal chuckle triumphantly, but he soon forgot about being antagonised when William started expertly jerking his cock to full mast. As he relaxed and allowed his body to lean against Regal's, he felt the Englishman's own erection through the material of his sodden suit pants. Closing his eyes, his mind was sent into overdrive imagining what the other man's hardened cock looked like, felt like, tasted like...

As he continued his ministrations, Regal noticed a rusty trail trickling down the heaving chest before him. He glanced up to see the corner of Christian's mouth still dripping blood. He paused for a moment to take in Christian's appearance. His body was breathless and quivering in obvious need, and his bronzed skin sleek and glistening with layers of water and sweat. Cerulean eyes screwed shut, his head was thrown back in tortured bliss as blood tinted his slightly parted pouting lips a rich dark crimson. What a sight to behold. Truly beautiful...

Against his better judgment, William leaned in and delicately brushed his mouth against the seeping wound. He pulled away just as Christian's eyes opened, licking at his lips and groaning at the sweet metallic taste of blood. Panting hard, Christian studied his rival's lips and tongue through a lust-drunk haze. Suddenly, this uncomfortable position seemed nothing short of perfect.

William opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Christian lunged forward as best he could and captured his lips in a firm kiss. The Englishman felt his stomach flutter as Christian's tongue snaked alongside his own, a delectable blend of blood and saliva making his taste-buds tingle. He cupped Christian's face in his hands and kissed him hard, brusquely exploring every crevice of the younger man's mouth with fervent lashes of his tongue. He felt Christian's stubble scraping against his skin and realised he'd probably have a telltale rash later on. Not that he cared. It was well worth it to have the gorgeous blond kissing him so hungrily.

Moaning sensually as Regal's teeth grazed his bottom lip, Christian started to lose his breath. This kiss was bewildering. It was overpowering and aggressive, yet sensual and controlled all at the same time. He was in awe over how passionate a kisser Regal was, how nimble his tongue was, how soft his lips were. He wished now more than ever for his hands to be freed, so that he could touch the other man's face or entangle his fingers into his hair. Hopefully, he would get his chance later. For now though, he was happy allowing Regal to continue dominate and ravage his mouth with such mind-blowing intensity.

Christian's hitched breathing and submission to his kisses did not go unnoticed by Regal. But as much as he was enjoying molesting the life out of his detainee, he had bigger and better things in mind for them both. Suckling the last of the blood from Christian's lip, he abruptly broke off the kiss. Christian's whimper of disappointment brought a malevolent smile to the Englishman's face. He now had Christian right where he wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Sorry it's been a while. Thank you to slashburd for giving me the inspiration to continue this bad boy. I recommend you read her Christian/Regal fic, 'Snow Problem', because it rocks. This pairing needs all the love it can get!

Anyway, to recap from last time in case you've forgot all of the twists and turns of this story's deep and intricate plotline, Regal got pissed off at Christian and has him tied up and naked in the shower. So this is where all the naughty stuff starts to happen. Apologies if it's a little wordy, I tend to be very descriptive. It ends a little abruptly too, 'cause I suck at endings.

**Say It – Chapter Three**

An unusual feeling of abandonment twisted knots in Christian's stomach as Regal pulled away from him. He let out a shuddery sigh, leaning into the warm flow from the shower head as he awaited his captor's next move. William studied the pleading expression on Christian's face. He looked like a puppy begging for scraps. William shook that thought from his head, somewhat disturbed by the constant animal analogies springing to mind whenever he looked at his prisoner. Refocusing, he stepped forward and reached around Christian to tug at the tie binding his hands.

Although his wrists remained trapped together, Christian now found himself free from the steel faucet, but he barely had time to register this latest turn of events before he was unceremoniously shoved downwards. He winced as his knees collided clumsily with the slippery tiled floor, the same wounded puppy-dog look as before marring his face as he eyed the zipper of other man's drenched trousers. Regal licked his lips at the submissive sight before him, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry despite the gallons of water pouring down his face. After a moment of nothing but the sound of the shower, Christian glanced up questioningly, blinking heavily through the torrent of falling water. Regal rolled his eyes.

'Don't look at me like you don't know what I want.'

Christian scowled. 'Well yeah, it's pretty obvious. Unfortunately, I'm not telekinetic. My hands are tied behind my back, dumbass.'

William cringed – the lad had a point. Apparently the Englishman's flourishing libido was affecting his concentration. As usual he recovered quickly, grabbing a handful of Christian's short blonde hair and tugging it hard enough to make the younger man wince. With his free hand, Regal unzipped himself and tugged his underwear aside to display his semi-rigid cock. He smirked down at Christian unkindly.

'There we are. Now, why don't you put that revolting mouth of yours to good use for a change?'

Christian studied his rival's arousal for a long moment, admiring its substantial girth and how its moistened tip glistened under the florescent lights. He'd never been too sure on what the exact definition of a 'nice' cock was, but Regal definitely had one. He swallowed slowly in nervous anticipation of the challenge ahead of him. It's wasn't that he didn't have experience in this area. In fact he'd done this plenty of times before, but never without the use of his hands. He hoped this wouldn't hinder his performance too greatly. He'd hate for Regal to think that he gave anything less than a first rate blowjob.

Christian noticed his rival quiver slightly as his skilled tongue came into contact with the base of the Englishman's cock. Slowly working his way along the length of the throbbing shaft, Christian licked and kissed at the hot damp skin. He came to the tip, swirling his tongue over it and suckling away its salty sheen. He leisurely traced the ridge of the head, giving it a few tentative sucks before finally taking in the length. He could practically feel the scorching rod of flesh sizzle as it was engulfed by his wet mouth. Christian heard Regal make a low appreciative sound in his throat and, against his better judgment, glanced upwards to see he was being watched intently. Damn... Seeing Regal's self-satisfied face, those alluringly creepy pale blue eyes framed by his dark saturated hair, as well as the soaking wet shirt clinging to his broad shoulders made Christian's aching hard-on tremble painfully. It was getting harder to concentrate, so Christian closed his eyes and returned his focus to the task at hand.

Meanwhile, Regal was having a wonderful time, and not just because he was getting a rather amazing suckjob from the gorgeous blond who just happened to be his rival. He thoroughly relished the sight of the younger man knelt at his feet, working oh-so hard to please him. This was exactly how it should be – the commoner bowing down and serving his king with vigour and without question. He observed the look of sheer concentration on Christian's face with smug amusement.

'Your enthusiasm for this task thrills me, Christian,' he drawled. 'I feel honoured, sincerely I do. Though not as honoured as you ought to feel, kneeling before your superior. Although I'd care to bet that you're enjoying this just as much as I am. If not more so.'

Christian scowled, but didn't look up. The fact that Regal was so talkative was most disconcerting. Under normal circumstances, the receiver of his masterful head-giving would be in mute slack-jawed ecstasy by now. He wriggled his bound arms, frustrated. This handicap was totally throwing him off his game. A wave of inspiration suddenly hit, and he abandoned Regal's full-mast cock in favour of his neglected balls. He gave equal attention to both, sucking them into his mouth and massaging them with his tongue in between peppering the tight surrounding skin with gentle kisses and licks. Regal chuckled softly, trying his damnedest to pretend he wasn't enjoying Christian's handiwork as much as he actually was.

'Oh, such dexterity. I think you may be in the wrong profession, dear boy. Have you ever considered working the streets? I'm sure the lifestyle would suit a peasant like you very well.'

Christian gradually stopped what he was doing. He knew Regal was deliberately pushing his buttons, but he couldn't help retaliating.

'Good thing for you that I don't. I doubt you could afford me on your enhancement talent's salary, Bill.'

He heard Regal growl in annoyance and smirked. He liked this game. The strong hand returned to clamp in his hair, tugging his head back painfully.

'I'm sorry, was that supposed to be some sort of insult?' Regal snapped. 'I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut. Stick to what you're good at, whore.'

Christian groaned as Regal's stiff length was forcefully shoved back in between his lips. He could feel his face aflame, Regal's words echoing in his ears. But the fleeting notion to use his teeth for some destructive purpose quickly gave way to an overwhelming surge of titillation. Christian loved to be degraded sexually, but very few of his past partners had felt comfortable including it as part of their intimate play. Regal was clearly a natural at it though. And Christian suddenly felt a new determination to impress his 'lover' with his own erotic abilities.

A victorious moan rumbled through the Englishman's chest as Christian took his length as far back into his throat as he could go as he sucked deeply. Oh, the lad certainly had a talent! Regal put his hands outward, steadying himself against the shower room wall as his legs threatened to buckle under him. He glanced downwards, the sight of his cock concealed entirely by Christian's mouth sending further shockwaves of pleasure through his system. He instinctively began rocking his hips, sliding his hardened shaft in and out of Christian's hard-working lips. The blond moaned, repositioning his head as the tip of Regal's cock prodded at his tonsils. Although he was managing to keep his gag reflex in check, he was having a little trouble catching his breath through the combination of falling water and ever-thickening steam. Just as he was starting to feel light-headed, he noticed a string of pleasurable gasps and grunts coming from above and smiled to himself. Although this was anything but comfortable, it felt bizarrely pleasurable that his playmate was receiving gratification from his anguish.

After a few more suffocating moments, Christian felt that distinctive precursory twitch against his tongue and prepared to pull away. Anticipating this, William gripped Christian's short hair tightly, holding the unwilling head in place as he groaned in climax. Christian moaned in muffled protest as warm salty fluid flooded his mouth. As it trickled towards the back of his throat, he finally gave into his gag reflex and pulled away spluttering.

William leaned back against the cool wall, brushing his drenched locks out of his eyes. He watched in intense interest as the younger man at his feet choked for breath, coughing flecks of translucent fluid out onto the tiled floor. His eyes followed the expelled seed as it floated across the floor, mixing with the swirling water, looking almost like liquid marble as it disappeared down the drain. He was a little disappointed that Christian hadn't managed to swallow as he had intended, but still the actual outcome had been most satisfactory. William absently reached down to stroke the bleach blond hair of the wheezing Canadian. Just seeing Christian sitting there looking so vulnerable made Regal's cock start to twitch to life once again. Feeling his afterglow subsiding, he roughly turned Christian's face upwards to look at him, wiping away a trace of cum from the stubbly chin as he gave a scolding look.

'Now, is that really any way to treat such a heart-felt gift?'

Christian glared up at William incredulously.

'Are you trying to fucking kill me or something?'

Regal clucked his tongue, ignoring Christian's outraged expression. 'Such vulgar language. You need to learn some manners, my boy.'

'Excuse me? You just knocked me out, tied me up, called me a whore and came down my throat all in the space of fifteen minutes. If anyone needs to learn manners, it's you…**Bill**.'

There was a glimmer of mischief in Christian's tone that Regal didn't fail to miss. Clearly, Christian wasn't too annoyed about having his mouth so boorishly abused. The game was still on. With an exaggerated sigh, Regal slowly put himself away and fastened his zipper, then reached over to turn the faucet off. He could feel Christian's eyes on him the whole time, watching him as keenly as a loyal dog awaiting its master's command. He turned to look at the younger man, staring into his eyes contemplatively.

'No manners whatsoever...'

Regal's words were softly spoken, but blatantly implied deviousness and danger. Christian shuddered, curious in both mind and body. He made no complaint as he was dragged to his feet and pushed face-first into the wall. He felt Regal behind him, finally untying his hands. When no further action followed this, he turned to see that Regal had stepped back away to watch him, arms folded across his chest. Regal glanced at the shower door, as if granting Christian one final chance of escape. Christian smirked. He had no intention of escaping, and expressed as much by quickly stepping over to the other man and kissing him hard. For the second time that night, Regal was taken aback by a sudden assault on his mouth and tongue. He gladly savoured and returned the kiss, moaning softly when he realised that his own taste still lingered on Christian's lips.

As delightfully pleasing as the kiss was, Regal decided that he wasn't prepared to allow Christian to think he could just do whatever he wanted in this situation. When he abruptly shoved Christian away from him, Regal noticed the look of disappointment in the other man's face, the hint of crimson staining his cheeks, and the straining erection between his thighs. The Englishman felt his throat constricting as he once again drank in the sight of the younger man's lithe golden body. He suddenly felt as if he were looking at Christian for the very first time, which made little sense to him. He'd known the man for years now – but had he always looked this mesmerizingly beautiful? Regal ran his hand down the perfectly toned torso, gently brushing the erect cock with his fingertips as he placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on unsuspecting pouted lips. Christian tilted his head to one side, aquamarine eyes tinged with bewilderment. Adorable...

Before he too began blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush, Regal cleared his throat.

'No manners whatsoever,' he repeated. 'But fear not. I'll teach you some.'

...

More author notes: I decided to make it a little bit soppy there at the end. Don't know why. Just for lulz, I guess. Hope you enjoyed it, anyway. Chapter 4 should be up within a week or so, as long as I don't meander off onto a different project like I did last time. Thanks for reading and if you have a spare moment, let me know what you think! Xx


End file.
